Bacterial infections are a major global health problem affecting millions of people worldwide. The ongoing explosion of resistant superbugs coupled with the diminishing antibiotic pipeline creates an urgent need for the development of new antimicrobial agents which exert novel mechanisms of action. Thus, there is an urgent need to develop new compounds and/or compositions that can have direct antibacterial activity even against drug-resistant bacteria.
The present invention relates to the development of antibacterial compounds and their nanoparticle compositions. More, specifically it relates to the synthesis and characterization of cationic antibacterial compounds and compositions. The disclosed compounds and their compositions exhibit antibacterial activity against both Gram positive bacteria and Gram negative bacteria including drug resistant bacteria and suppress potentially harmful inflammation.